Chapter Seven: "Dreaming While You Sleep"
Alem Maruki - August 31, 2012 05:30 AM (GMT)ON Bridge Suddenly a blip showed on the sensor display, then disappeared a second later. She had her eyes on the energy read out, but Borodin saw it. "Captain, did you see what I just saw?" Logan nodded his head, "Aye, I sure did. Colonel, sir. We just detected a ship for a split second, and now its gone." Suddenly another blip showed up, in a different location, then disappeared. "There it is again, but a different one!" Frowning, Alem looked at the screen, then shook his head. "It's..." Well, he really wasn't sure what. Borodin looked at Colonel Maruki, "Orders, sir?" "Keep tabs on it...them..." He glanced at his team. "Look for patterns...in the timing, the locations, the size or type...see if we can predict any of it, or if it's maybe some sort of communication." He'd wait a few minutes, then notify Maxwell. OFF Rachel Newton - September 3, 2012 11:07 AM (GMT)ON Flight Deck, Deck 24 USS Sovereign "Ma'am, Lieutenant Junior Grade Pierce reporting. My bird's ready to fly, and I'm ready and able." "Thank you Lieutenant. If you wait over with the rest of the pilots I will be over in one minute." Rachel said before she turned to look at the Colonel. "If you don't mind sir I better get on with my briefing." Rachel walked back over to the table where all the pilots from first wing had gathered. She stood at one side of the table where she was able to see all the pilots that stood at the other. "Alright. The Colonel is wanting to send teams down to the planet so he wants a recon sweep of the planet. I want Lieutenant Boone to lead 1st Wing using a mixture of 302s and 370s to perform that recon sweep. I know that it has been a while since you were all able to last able to fly so use this time wisely. We never know how long it will be till the next time. We don't expect any activity but keep you guard up. I want you all ready to go in ten minutes, dismissed." OFF Tag: All Pilots William Maxwell - September 8, 2012 02:24 PM (GMT)OOC: All right everyone, for those who stopped posting as well, could of kept posting like Brian and Kells have before instead of waiting on me. But lets not dwell on that. We're moving forward. On Flight Deck - Deck 24 Colonel William Maxwell USS Sovereign - In orbit of the Planet Two Hours Ago "Ma'am, Lieutenant Junior Grade Pierce reporting. My bird's ready to fly, and I'm ready and able." "Thank you Lieutenant. If you wait over with the rest of the pilots I will be over in one minute." "If you don't mind sir I better get on with my briefing." Will nodded his head, "All right, Lieutenant. Good luck with them." He grinned before heading off to the mess hall to grab a quick bite. Lieutenant Alex 'Raven' Boone "Alright. The Colonel is wanting to send teams down to the planet so he wants a recon sweep of the planet. I want Lieutenant Boone to lead 1st Wing using a mixture of 302s and 370s to perform that recon sweep. I know that it has been a while since you were all able to last able to fly so use this time wisely. We never know how long it will be till the next time. We don't expect any activity but keep you guard up. I want you all ready to go in ten minutes, dismissed." Alex grinned when he was given the task to lead the first wing. Alex friendly hit Pierce's shoulder with the back of his hand. "Hear that mate? You're stuck taking orders from me." He joked, before grabbing a white board and a black marker, as he started writing down names and their planes. Once those ten minutes were up, Alex had already called out the names, and their aircraft. "CAG did say she wanted a mixture of 302s and 370s, but I also want at least two Jumpers for support. So my 370 and my wingman will take the lead, Pierce's 302 and his wingman will follow behind, and you two jumper pilots will cover the rear. Once we're in the planet's atmosphere, I want all of us to spread out into an arrow formation, at least twenty or thirty meters apart from each other, maybe more with the jumper's sensor systems. Now, we're suppose to be ready right now, so get your gear, get your bird, and get on the launch pad. Move out!" Two hours later.... "This is Maxwell. All survey teams, you are clear for departure." Alex sitting in his cockpit, his 307 already fired up. Alex turned on his radio, "You heard the man, let's go!" First him and his wingman launched from the hangar after the doors were fully open, and once his wing was out, and the second wing from the other hangar was out as well, the ship began to pull away from orbit, moving far enough away from the planet before jumping into hyperspace. Alex blinked for a moment when he witnessed the ship jumping away. "Huh? Where are they going?" Wingman, "I hope they don't plan on leaving us behind!" Jumper Pilot #1, "Maybe were were picked for this because we are nothing but in the way?!" Alex shook his head, "All right, settle down! I'm sure they got their reasons. So lets go down into the planet's lower atmosphere and get a good look at it. I'm sure they'll be back, they wouldn't leave a perfectly good world, identical to our Earth without the pollution and cities, to go to waste. The Sovereign needs the resources she can get from this planet, so lets do our job and they'll be back in no time! Follow me!" Alex then headed straight for the planet, his wingman right behind him. Colonel William Maxwell Bridge - Deck 1, USS Sovereign Present time Will returned to the bridge when he got the message from his First Officer, obviously something was going on that needed his attention. "What's up, Alem?" But instead of his First Officer answering, it was Borodin. "We got sensor blips popping up all over the place. First they show up in one spot, then disappear. Then another appears, but in a different spot, slowly getting closer." Will frowned at what he just heard, "Can you pinpoint their location?" This time the Science officer spoke up, "We're trying, but they just disappear too quickly." Will crossed his arms over his chest, "Well this is rather dam peculiar." He said, looking at Alem. A sensor blip appeared on the sensors, that looked like it was five times closer than any other blip, well within weapons range for it, and for the Sovereign. But it too disappeared shortly after. Logan then looked up from his screen, looking out of the forward view port, only to notice something odd. Sunlight from the star in the system was shining off of something. "Ummm...sir...there is something ahead of us, but I can't quite make it out." Logan reported. Will looked at Logan then back at Alem. "See if you can make it out." Will then walked over to the Science station to try and get the sensors to pick up on the targets more clearly. If Alem were to look, it'll take a bit but in a few minutes, the ship ahead of them will turn just enough to be made out as a Berserker Class Battlecruiser, and its name would shine from the sunlight, named IBS Cyclops. Off Tag: Alem, Brain (as Pierce); Everyone. Melinda Macintosh - September 10, 2012 09:20 PM (GMT)On: The slight reorganizing of Scott's team was nothing new, it happened all the time but he was confident in the rest of his teams ability to operate ground side with out him, he still had Tech Sergeant Coffin and the rest of Alpha Team. He let his mind wander as he himself wandered the halls of their home lost in space, it had been an odd order for Alpha to stay space side, while Bravo and Charlie went dirt side. He fittled with his rig and kit as he walked, an absent habit, one that he caught himself in all too often these days, so he reached for his radio's PTT button. "Shifty to Tools, what's your 20?" "Tools here, my ass is sitting on my gear at Transporter room four, waiting for transport down so I can start digging holes." He answered, checking his watch for the thousandth time. This was one bored man. He had checked his gear three times and his weapons too. He hoped this would just be a nice fieldtrip, a chance to leave the engine room, but here he was, waiting. "Playing the Army's favorite game again Major, the Air Force really needs to get its own." He chuckled as he turned down another corridor, "Who's your security detail on this, I think they are using 25-2 and 25-3 as support units." "Sierra squad, or so was the idea until I got word that we're staying shipside for now and that my outfit is on security posting through the ship." He answered, confused. "Do you know why Sergeant Becks is suddenly on guard?" "No, no one's gotten anything down the Coc to me." Scott repleid as he paused, the ships crew seemed to be moving quicker than they had seconds before, with a purpose, the purpose before a fight. "I have a feeling were about to get hit." Scott replied simply, "Sir, I suggest you tell Sergeant Becks to get his team and your ass back to Engineering and lock it down tight, I'll grab what's left of 2525 and be Oscar Mike to your location in less than 5." He replied as he turned on his heels and reached back to his pack snagging his helmet which he dropped over his head, his right hand fell to his Glock, which he slid from it's holster and checked the chamber. Loaded. He repeated the process on the Hk416 that hung from his chest along with the attached M302, and last the M1014 shotgun slung over his shoulder, as he moved with a purpose down the halls towards main Engineering. "Copy that, I'm Oscar Mike" Tools said, throwing his pack behind the operator panel where it would be safe. He then grabbed his own HK416, securing it while he was running, making sure it wouldn't swing anybody in the face. He stepped around the corner and sped up, shouting to make a hole once in a while. He turned another corner when the first blast hit. It knocked Tools down on the floor as he was in mid-step. He quickly got up and finished his mad dash to Engineering. "Transfer as much energy to those shields!" He shouted as he swung his HK416 around his back and got to a panel, checking stats. The first blast had knocked almost everyone on the vessel in some ways, some had ended up sprawled no the deck others simply had to hold on and were just fine. Scott on the other hand was corning at the time and went sliding across the deck into a knee knocker. Pushing himself up, with one hand he was already on the radio to the security teams. Everything was getting locked down, but with a number of the teams dirt side, things were spread thin. Slowing for the final few steps into Engineering, "Alright, Major where's your security detail?" "You're one half of it, I'm the other." Tools growled as he signalled one of his teams to get to the forward plasma cannons. "Normally Echo team secures engineering, but they haven't shown up." He quickly had his fingers dance over the keyboard, securing the hyper space engine in rest mode so it wouldn't be too vulnerable. "Somebody get to the sublight engines! I'm reading fluctuations and can't "Well that just sucks," Scott replied as he walked over to a table covered in tools and spare parts and dumped it on it side, things clattering every which way as he unceremoniously dragged the table towards the door as cover. "Shit never works out around here does it?" Scott questioned of his superior as he watched down the hall from behind his cover. "Oh, don't mind using that table, Scott, it's not like those spare parts were fragile or anything!" Tools growled as he grabbed one of his lowest NCO's. "Congrats kid, you're Sergeant Powers' foxhole buddy. Here's a rifle, go sit there and do whatever the sarge tells you." He shoved him his HK416 in the hands and then shoved him towards the table. "Here's your security team." Scott about died with laughter at the kids reaction, but instead decided to go after Tools, just like always. "REALLY!? You call this a security team, I call it a comedy side show, waiting to happen! This kid doesn't even look like he can grow a mustache much less fire a weapon!?" He said flashing a grin at the kid, "It's gonna be you're fault when we loose Engineering!" He added as he turned back to the Major. "You want me to bunk beside you? Because I'm kind of busy keeping this piece of crap together." There followed another blast that rocked the ship. "Because I'll happily squat down next to your lazy ass and just sit there while we get blown to kingdom come!" He actually kicked his workstation. "Damage control to section six, emergency bulkhead not activating, bring pressure suits!" He ordered, gesturing outwards. "So, what's it gonna be, sergeant?" "Ass," He muttered under his breath, "I'll, we'll watch your back Major. Worry not, we've got everything under control." He said as he dumped his pack on the floor and dug around for a series of spare mags, "Here ya go Airmen, use these, should be plenty." "You better, we've been through too much for you to frag up now!" A JP by Scott Powers and Leonard Apcaz :D. Brian Coffin - September 11, 2012 12:18 AM (GMT)ON ODA 2525 Facilities USS Sovereign Brian turned from Shifty once the situation with Alpha Squad was squared away, returning to Sergeant Burns and waving Jayden over to join them. "Okay, change in our leading roster. Doc Bell's off to bat for another team, so Kells, you're subbing for him. We're going to be on-call for medical related stuff. Burns, you'll be watching our backs if we have to go to work. Seems we're staying up here for a bit while Bravo and Charlie go down first. Don't know why, but not really going to question the brass over it." Brian explained. He glanced to see Shifty hauling it out of the area in a hurry, and frowned. "That's...not a good sign. Grab your gear, and let's get moving." Brian said as he swung his pack over his shoulder before grabbing his F2000, and yanked the charging handle back, letting the bolt slam back forward into battery, and led the way after Powers to Engineering. "Hey, Powers, where are we at in this little sideshow waiting to happen?" Brian asked as Shifty and Tools were setting up, not really sure what they were going on about when they had three more shooters on hand. TAG Jayden, Powers, Open Lieutenant JG Jack Pierce, USN Flight Deck Pierce only grinned at Boone after he slugged him in the shoulder, before replying. "Yeah, and you're still flying with wings of lead, zoomie." Pierce chuckled, playing on the common jab that Navy pilots made about the Air Force's wings being silver or "lead" instead of the Navy's gold wings. As the briefing started, he took his notes quietly, the whole thing pretty straight forward. Two Hours Later This is Maxwell. All survey teams, you are clear for departure." "You heard the man, let's go!" "Hawk, wilco. Pixy?" Jack looked over his shoulder to his wingman's F-302, making sure he was prepped and ready too. "I'm here, buddy. Let's get this show on the road." Jack's wingman replied. With that, the pair of F-302s left the Sovereign, taking up formation as planned and angled for the planet. It was good just to get out into open space, even for just a mundane flight. "Hey Hawk. Check out the view." Pixy commented. "Yeah. One of the perks of this job." Jack replied, before glancing at the picture of his wife he had stuck into the side of one of the instrument gauges. He looked back up as he saw the Sovereign high-tailing it somewhere, and frowned under his mask. "Huh? Where are they going?" "I hope they don't plan on leaving us behind!" "Maybe were were picked for this because we are nothing but in the way?!" "All right, settle down! I'm sure they got their reasons. So lets go down into the planet's lower atmosphere and get a good look at it. I'm sure they'll be back, they wouldn't leave a perfectly good world, identical to our Earth without the pollution and cities, to go to waste. The Sovereign needs the resources she can get from this planet, so lets do our job and they'll be back in no time! Follow me!" "Hawk copies all. Take the lead, we'll go trail and follow." Jack replied, angling his -302 in after the -370s. "Pixy, keep your head on a swivel." "Always." Pixy replied. OFF Tag Boone Rachel Newton - September 12, 2012 11:10 PM (GMT)ON Private Richard Dunn, USA Security Command Area, Deck 12 USS Sovereign Richard stood on guard outside the Security Command Area. His break was due soon and he could not wait till he was relieved from his post. He was one of the youngest crew members on board the USS Sovereign. While the idea of being in the Stargate Program had sounded great, getting stuck on guard duty on a ship so far from home was not one of the thing he had imagined doing. He saw the Corporal coming down the hall to relieve him. He took out his side arm handing it to the Corporal. "Is that me on my break then?" "Well, it would look like it. Unle..." The first hit that impacted the shields took Richard and the Corporal off-guard flinging them both into the wall. The alarm for battle-stations then sounded as Richard and the Corporal got up. "What was that? Are we under attack?" "We can only assume so. Well battle stations it is. Got down the hall to the armoury and grab some rifles. I will stay and cover the SCA." Lieutenant Rachel Newton, USN Flight Control, Deck 23 USS Sovereign =^=Control to 1st Wing. You are to perform low level recon sweeps of the transporter site. Control out.=^= Rachel said just before the ship shook from the first hit. "Prepare the remaining fighters. Make sure they are ready to launch if we get the order from the Bridge." OFF Tag: Open Alem Maruki - September 15, 2012 09:40 PM (GMT)ON Sovereign Bridge Will looked at Logan then back at Alem. "See if you can make it out." Will then walked over to the Science station to try and get the sensors to pick up on the targets more clearly. Frowning, Alem looked intently at the screen, willing something coherent to show up. But when it did, it made his blood run cold. "Sir, it's a Berserker...the Cyclops." Before he could say more or make a recommendation the ship shuddered and he was knocked off his feet. Scrambling up, he shook his head as he looked at Maxwell. "Guess they want to pla...they're gone now..." What the hell was going on? "This doesn't make sense." OFF TAG BRIDGE Scott Powers - September 15, 2012 11:57 PM (GMT)-On- USS Sovereign / Main Engineering ' '' "Hey, Powers, where are we at in this little sideshow waiting to happen?" Brian asked as Shifty and Tools were setting up, not really sure what they were going on about when they had three more shooters on hand. Scott looked up as the remaining members of his 'Alpha' Team rolled into the bay, giving him looks like he was going bat shit crazy. He stared back at them, "What, did none of you notice, we just got nailed by some heavy handed ordinance?" He asked confused, slightly pointing back towards the hall way, "I just got knocked to the ground, so, just post up around the door, no one in or out, unless they are cleared. Hooah!?" -Off- Tag: Tools, Brian '''Rachel Newton - September 16, 2012 05:00 PM (GMT)ON Lieutenant Rachel Newton, USN Flight Control, Deck 23 USS Sovereign "Ma'am you know that the ground recon was called off." "When did this happen? Did nobody care to inform me?" Rachel said as she looked at the Sergeant who had spoke up. "You answered the call ma'am. Do you not remember?" "Sure I do." Rachel said even know she still had not idea of the call and she could see from the look around the control that she must be in the wrong. "Cancel my last orders." She then walked back over to the main control to pass the message to the recon wing. =^=Control to 1st Wing. You are to ignore last orders and continue with your original orders. Control out.=^= OFF Jayden Kells - September 17, 2012 01:56 AM (GMT)ON Engineering "We felt it," Jayden commented as she walked into Engineering behind Brian. She glanced at her companion and grinned. "Matter of fact, he really felt it when I landed on him! He makes a great cushion!" Yes, the situation was dire, something was shooting at them, but if you didn't laugh now and then, what was the point? "So, they sent the recon teams but not us?" Again, what was the point? They needed teams on the ground to hunt out resources...and she was glad she wasn't one of the ones left behind...that would just be a cold, lonely feeling, even in 'known space', much the less here where they really didn't know where 'here' was. Another blast rocked the ship, throwing her off balance, her heavy gear causing her to stumble forward and grab again for Brian. "Well, heck!" she snapped, rolling her eyes. "Guess this really means the mission is off..." OFF TAG BRIAN POWERS ANY, since I really don't know how they got to Engineering and who all is there! William Maxwell - September 17, 2012 02:26 PM (GMT)On F-370 'Raven' Air Survey Team Lieutenant Alex Boone Him and his wingman, 'Joker', were the first to penetrate the first layer of the planet's atmosphere and continued to penetrate further until they were inside the planet's atmosphere just above the surface. Just as Boone was about to give the order to begin their survey mission, they just got a transmission from the CAG. =^=Control to 1st Wing. You are to perform low level recon sweeps of the transporter site. Control out.=^= '' Boone frowned for a moment then sighed before flicking on his radio, "You heard the lady, get into formation I mentioned on the hangar deck, and begin a recon sweep. Follow me to the transporter site." "Joker acknowledges, Wing Leader." "Jumper One and Two acknowledges." And just as they passed over the transporter site, they get another message from the CAG. ''=^=Control to 1st Wing. You are to ignore last orders and continue with your original orders. Control out.=^= Boone shook his head, "Make up your mind boss lady." He chuckled softly into his breathing mask before informing the group. "Okay then, you heard the lady. Lets start our survey sweep of the planet from here, activate the appropriate systems, now lets get a detailed scan of the surface, okay ladies?" "Yes, sir." Said Joker and the jumper pilots. "Pixy? Hawk?" Tag: Brian aka Pierce USS Sovereign Bridge - Deck 1 Colonel William Maxwell "Sir, it's a Berserker...the Cyclops." Will looked up from the science station, "The Cyclops?!" The Cyclops was one of the ships in the Task Force they encountered in the Ida Galaxy. Suddenly the ship shook from weapons fire, Will grabbing hold of the science officer's chair to keep him from falling over. The klaxon then went on throughout the ship, signalling that they were under attack and that battlestations was being issued. "Weapons and shields are online!" shouted Borodin. "Guess they want to pla...they're gone now..." Will pulled himself back to the screen at the science station, adjusting several things with the sensors, trying to get a clear lock on the ships. "This doesn't make sense." Will sighed and pushed himself away, "Nothing I do can keep them on sensors." Of course, if the ships themselves were disappearing, what difference did it make? "Nothing on the intelligence mentioned that the Brotherhood had cloaking devices. But if that is what they're doing, cloak jumping us, then we're going to have a hard time fighting them." Will walked over to the tactical and helm station. "Lucas, Borodin, can you two keep track of these guys?" "We'll try," Lucas said as he entered some commands into his station. "I'll see if I can hit them the moment they decloak." said Borodin. "Alright, lets be thankful that the saboteur didn't take out the asgard core, without it, we wouldn't have main power and we'd never get home, especially with the Brotherhood on our tail!" They wouldn't build a ship like this if the asgard core couldn't power it with almost every system online, shields and weapons included. "The moment the Cyclops decloaks, I want to rip them apart, got it?" Borodin nodded his head, "Aye, sir! All forward beam weapons are ready to fire!" "Sir, the Cyclops!" Lucas said, as the Berserker appeared right in front of them and fired their lantean beam weapons right into the Sovereign's shields. The ship shook from the impact of their weapons. "Shields down to eighty-two percent!" Borodin reported. "What are you waiting for? Fire!" Both the two lantean beam weapons and two of the six asgard beam weapons lanced out at the Berserker, hitting their shields for a few seconds before puncturing through, and ripping right through the Berserker's hull. "Direct hits! Reading multiple internal explosions, she's gone!" Borodin smiled as they watched the Berserker erupted into a large fireball. Two large chunks of what used to be the ship drifted away in the cold depths of space. Suddenly, more blips appeared on the sensors. "Sir!" Lucas pointed, and this time these blips weren't disappearing. "What are we dealing with?" Will asked the both of them. "Looks like the whole Task Force we faced earlier in the Ida Galaxy. But they seemed to have reinforced their numbers. I'm also detecting another Oblivion Class among them." Then two blips were moving in rapidly, "Two Ha'Taks coming in!" Will moved back to his command chair and sat down in it, "Take care of those Ha'Taks, then get us the hell out of here! We can handle those two but not the entire Task Force, not like this." As the Sovereign turned hard to port, it's starboard beam weapons fired at the first Ha'Tak, while both of them fired at the Sovereign. After a few shots to one of their shields, the next two shots went straight into the center of the Ha'Tak where it's primary core is located, destroying it in the process. Then as the Sovereign moved away, the aft beam weapons did their job in taking out the second Ha'Tak's shields and doing the same as the first one, hitting the center and destroying it. "Don't know why the Brotherhood have Ha'Taks in their fleets, the moment their shields are gone, their hull doesn't stand a change against asgard weapons. It's no wonder the Goa'uld never went up against the Asgard in the first place, the Brotherhood could learn from that." Borodin said, "Shields are down to seventy-five percent. Will take some time to recharge them back to maximum." "Sir, I got us at maximum sublight, but that Oblivion is right on our tail, and getting closer." "Do we have anything to work with? Anything on long range sensors?" Will asked as he leaned forward in his chair. "There is an asteroid belt not too far from here, but behind us, and a Nebula off the port bow, just a couple light years." Said Lucas. Will shook his head, "The ship is too big for the asteroid belt, we be smashing rocks against our shields while we fly through it. It would do nothing but make matters worse. Set course for the Nebula." Lucas looked behind him at Will, "If we go in there, our shields won't work and we won't be able to see very far even on short range sensors." "And neither will the Brotherhood, Captain, now get us in there!" "Aye sir, setting course." Off Tag: Everyone OOC: Next run in, in the Nebula, we'll be boarded. That should give the security teams a fun task to handle. Brian Coffin - September 19, 2012 07:08 AM (GMT)ON Main Engineering, USS Sovereign "Yes, damnit, I felt it. More than I probably would have liked." He cracked a grin at Jayden before turning serious once more. "Alright, you heard the man. Burns, you're on point. I don't give a crap if they're the friggin President of the United States or Tooth Fairy. If they don't show ID, they DO NOT enter. And if someone's legging it for no damn reason, kneecap the bastard and zip-cuff 'em as a Brotherhood infiltrator." Brian said, "Kells, you're to stay on-call. It's liable that things are going to bang around and people are going to get more than a few boo-boos, and you'll be on point for that. You need help, let me know." Brian then went to his radio, =^= Security, this is Two-Five Alpha Actual. I need a runner to bring a shotgun to engineering. Tell your runner that if they don't show ID, we will not permit them entry. How copy, over? =^= =^= Security copies all, Two-Five Alpha Actual. Someone will be with you shortly. Out. =^= Brian and Burns set up, flipping another table to set up an impromptu barricade, Brian with his F2000 and Burns with this SCAR-L CQ. After a few minutes, a Security member arrived, showing ID and presented Brian with a Benelli M3T shotgun and a bandoleer of shells, before moving off again. Tag Kells, Powers Open Lieutenant JG Pierce F-302, Over Target Site The conflicting change of orders generated an eye-roll from Pierce. Typical that no one could get their shit together at a time like this, but he was airborne at least. "Wilco on all, Lead. Rolling in with you. Skies are clear at this point. Going to terrain mask, terrain sensors online and tracking. Pixy?" "Yeah, right with ya, Buddy. Hugging me some dirt." Pixy replied. Pierce lowered altitude, and toggled over to the ground tracking systems, beginning to map out the new planet. A familiar tactic, especially for Hornets on SEAD, except now there was, so far, no threat of SAMs. OFF Tag Boone Rachel Newton - September 20, 2012 11:43 PM (GMT)ON Lieutenant Rachel Newton, USN Flight Control, Deck 23 USS Sovereign "Connect me though to the Bridge." Rachel said after the ship had taken another few impacts to the shields. She walked over to the main comm station and waited for the nod before he started her message to the bridge. =^=Flight Control to Bridge. What is going on up there?=^= Rachel asked over the comm. She had birds out there and if they were under attack then they were going to rethink their plans and try and recall the birds if they were going to try and jump away. Private Simon Grif, USA Security Command Area, Deck 12 USS Sovereign =^= Security copies all, Two-Five Alpha Actual. Someone will be with you shortly. Out. =^= replied Captain Rush before he turned to Simon who was on duty inside the SCA. "Private you heard the message. Get down to the armoury and get a shotgun down there." "On it sir." Simon said as he hid his reluctance of wanting to leave the SCA. It was the safest areas on the ship and if they were under attack it would be better to stay inside not having to wander about doing errands. He left the SCA, passing the Corporal that stood outside as he headed down to the armoury. Upon entering it he say Richard in getting two rifles. "What errand are you running?" "Getting rifles for me and the Corporal. We have to get ready to defend the SCA if we get boarded." "Let me get the rifle for the Corporal.. Cap' wants you to take a shotgun down to Engineering." "Sure. This better not be another one of your 'I can't be bothered to do my orders' requests." "No no. The Captain wants it down as soon as and I am needed back in the SCA" "Ok, here take this rifle for the Corproral and here is one for you as well" Dunn said as he picked out one rifle then another before handing them to Simon along with some mags. He then picked out a Benelli M3T shotgun along with a bandoleer full of shells. "I better get moving if I am to head to engineering." Simon watched as Richard left taking a P-90 and two clips on the way out to head down to engineering. Simon then left to head back towards the safety of the SCA. Private Richard Dunn, USA Main Engineering, Deck 17 USS Sovereign Richard jogged though the doors into main engineering only to have an Airman point a gun at him as soon as he arrived. "Stop! Show your ID, now!" "Wait, wait. I am from security. I was to bring down a shotgun." Richard said as he shifted the way he held the guns to free a hand to try and find his ID from his pockets. "If you are from Security you will have ID. Show it now or you can't enter this room. "Here, here." Richard said as he took out his ID card and handed it to the Airman. After a minute of looking he handed the card back. "Looks good, you can enter. It was Sergeant Coffin that wanted the Shotgun." the Airman replied as he pointed out the Sergeant. Richards quickly walked over to the Sergeant and handed him the shotgun and bandoleer before he walked away as he sorted himself. Clipping the P-90 to his vest and got ready to head back to the SCA. OFF Tag: Maxwell, Bridge (As Rachel) Coffin, Anyone in Engineering (As Richard) William Maxwell - September 23, 2012 04:34 PM (GMT)ooc: To make it very clear, we are no longer in orbit of the planet, haven't been since we went to investigate the energy signature. On USS Sovereign Bridge - Deck 1 Colonel William Maxwell "Flight Control to Bridge. What is going on up there?" Will watched as they began to approach the Nebula. "Stand by, Flight." Will said, as he kept a close eye on the forward view port. If the CAG was concerned about the recon flight, there was nothing they can do for them at this point, only to hope that the Brotherhood are more concerned on the Sovereign than just one small wing. "We are now entering the nebula, sir." Logan reported, as systems, and the lights began to flicker momentarily. "Detecting an electromagnetic storm to starboard." "Put some distance between us and that storm, Captain. We can't afford losing any vital system in here." Will said before flicking on the intercom. "All stations, report." "Sensors are at bare minimum, sir." Logan reported. Borodin sighed, "As suspected, the Nebula has disabled our shields." Will nodded his head, "Then lets hope its the same for the Brotherhood, we'll just have to rely on our eyes to locate them, and make them sorry they ever crossed us." Little did they know, was that when the Sovereign changed the situation, so did the energy source. What they couldn't see, was that a Berserker, Oblivion and several Cobras was inside the nebula, lying in wait for the Sovereign to get closer, prepared to launch fighters and troop transports to engage the Sovereign in all forms of combat. Off Tag: Everyone. Leonard Apcaz - September 23, 2012 09:03 PM (GMT)On: Pushing the engines beyond the limits Tools said, which were about 80% weren't held and conduits started rupturing. One engineer blared from energy burns on his arm. "Kells!" Tools gestured to the poor kid, not having the time to pay attention as he was re-routing energy away from the weakened conduits and hoping he could sustain the power. "I need an escort." He growled, getting his tools. "I've got to head down to engine control and make sure those sublights keep working. So... who wants to join old Tools for a run?" He asked as he pulled his bag up and took his HK-416 back from the engineer who felt wholy uncomfortable holding it in the first place. Dreaming While You Sleep Dreaming While You Sleep